Hollow Stars
by the universe is ours
Summary: The stars are going out, one by one, consumed by the very lies that made them shine. The Stars cannot save us, we must save ourselves.
1. P: New Path

Blood pounded in Greywhisker's ears as his paws drummed against the ground. Muscles bunched and released smoothly. A rhythmic, muffled _thump-thud _followed as the grey tom's paws came into contact with the solid dirt tracks that twisted through his territory. Massive trees towered over the warrior, spreading their leafy branches to soak up the warm morning air of a sunny greenleaf day. Prey practically hopped out in front of the tom as they awoke from their night sleep. He paid absolutely no attention to them. His muzzle contorted in rage, Greywhisker increased his loping gait, thrusting anger-fuelled energy into his limbs. Pain, anger and envy resounded inside Greywhisker's head. His peaceful and friendly façade had shattered. Now, he was nothing more than broken and _different_. As the paw-steps fell into a mind-numbing pattern, Greywhisker's dark thoughts began to stray...

_It was the dead of winter. Cold, harsh and unforgiving. Snow drifted down in paw-sized clumps, covering the dry ground in a blanket of white. Icy winds ripped through the forest rattling bare branches and throwing plumes of powder snow into the air. _

_In the ThunderClan camp, warriors lay sprawled out next to each other in the warm shelter of their dens. The queens were curled up around their kits, talking to one another and the apprentices were lying side-by-side, daydreaming. A few groups of cats blinked their eyes open momentarily to listen to the gossip and stories of their friends before falling back into a deep, restful slumber. In the apprentice den, a black tom rose to his paws._

_"It's so boring around here," he groaned, lashing his tail back and forth._

_"Blackpaw," sighed a small multicoloured splashed she-cat over in a corner, "it's the middle of leaf-bare. It's snowing outside and-"_

_A cat tumbled into the den, breaking the focus of all the apprentices gathered. A small grey tom looked up at the larger apprentices, green eyes wary and uncertain. His dark grey fur was fluffed up and streaked with snow while his paws covered in it like socks._

_"Hello, little Greypaw," Blackpaw smirked, green eyes glinting. Greypaw blanched under his long fur at the older apprentice's tone. _

_"So," Blackpaw continued, moving forward and placing himself in front of the small tom, "Where have you been? Hiding from your _friends_ in the storm outside, have you?"_

_"N-no, Blackp-paw," whimpered Greypaw as he curled up on the ground, shivering._

_A snarl fell from the black warrior's open jaw as he gazed at the grey tom with contempt. "You're lying! You always lie, you're always the one who makes us pay for your mistakes."_

_Greypaw looked up from the ground, uncertainty flashing in his eyes. "I'm not lying," he murmured._

_A yowl of pent up rage at the younger apprentice rippled from Blackpaw's throat. "You can't take the blame can you, Grey_kit_?" A smirk rippled across his face as a new insult came to mind. "You'll never be a warrior, you haven't even grown up yet. No wonder your mentor never takes you training, you're - you're useless!"_

_"Blackpaw!" A sharp voice pierced the air and distracted Blackpaw for a heartbeat as he spun around. By the entrance to the den was Lionclaw. His light golden tabby pelt was streaked with snow and ice, yet his amber eyes were as fierce as burning fire. "Leave him be at once." The massive warrior turned and stalked back into the storm, signalling with his tail for Blackpaw to follow him. The night coloured apprentice obliged, albeit grudgingly._

_Relief washed over Greypaw and he stumbled over to his moss nest. When he closed his eyes, the words of Blackpaw rang in his head, taunting him like a poison in his mind. A cold darkness came over him and he tried to struggle against it with what was left of his strength. The rest of the apprentices turned their backs on the smaller tom, oblivious to his pain. Those words hurt, especially when they were the truth._

The abrupt wave of pain sent Greywhisker back to the present just in time to swerve around a tree. With the obstacle out of his way, the grey tom returned his focus back to his thoughts. They were plowed with hatred and regret. These emotions triggered another hidden thought in his mind. Claws out and eyes flashing like a storm, Greywhisker doubled his pace and fled into the forest, leaving a trail of shredded destruction behind him. As his speed grew and the rhythmic pace returned, the warrior soon found his way into a maze of memories, each as painful as the last...

_Featherstar stood at the base of Highrock, his golden gaze raking the crowd that was milling around in front of him. Soon, his eyes found his target. He leaned over and whispered into his deputy's ear before standing up and bounding to the top of Highrock in neat, graceful strides. There, he seated himself on the edge, his white tail swept around him and head held high. Featherstar took a deep breath, and began. _

_"Bramblepaw, Badgerpaw and," The white tom paused for a moment, his eyes flashing as if he was nervous, " -and Greypaw. Please come forward."_

_A low murmur rose from the gathered cats as the third apprentice name reached their ears._

_"I, Featherstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in turn."_

_Featherstar's gaze drifted across the three toms sitting in front of him._

_"Bramblepaw, Badgerpaw, and Greypaw: do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

_Bramblepaw and Badgerpaw answered confidently, "I do." Greypaw's response was quiet, almost lost in the soft breeze: "I-I do." _

_"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bramblefur for your courage and bravery. Badgerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Badgernose. StarClan honors your skills in fighting and persistence in regards to the truth, and we welcome you both as full warriors of ThunderClan."_

_A flicker of hesitation raced across Featherstar's eyes as he settled his gaze on the third apprentice. For a few agonizing heartbeats, silence reigned over the ceremony. "Greypaw," Featherstar continued, "from this moment you will be known as Greywhisker. StarClan honors your loyalty and…" Featherstar faltered and the nervous shine returned to his eyes. He quickly ran his desperate eyes over everyone gathered below, before settling his gaze on a dark tabby warrior. The warrior nodded encouragingly to Featherstar and looked over at his apprentice with a strange glimmer of regret in his eyes. Greypaw looked back, uncertain, as the white leader continued. "...commitment and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The white leader rushed the ending, his fail flicking in discomfort. Around him, the crowd chanted the new names of the young warriors, each with a moment's hesitation before Greywhisker's name._

_The newly named Greywhisker looked around, a grin plastered on his face. His thoughts, on the other hand, did not in anyway correspond with the emotion he was expressing._

_"Bramblefur, Badgernose, Greywhisker!"_

_The crowd rushed forward, congratulating the new warriors and wishing them luck. Only one or two came towards Greywhisker and gave him a friendly lick. The rest nodded in his direction._  
><em>As this happened, a dark thought crossed Greywhisker's mind:<em>  
><em>Was I meant to be a warrior?<em>

Those seven words echoed inside Greywhisker's head. Emotions, all locked away for moons came rushing out and Greywhisker threw his head back and yowled. It had no words, no thoughts, no wisdom. It was a sound of pure pain and regret.  
>Slowly, the rage dwindled away. His body, unable to deal with the loss of emotion, replaced it with a hollow and defeating grief.<br>The grey tom slipped down onto his stomach, eyes squeezed shut and paws splayed out.

_Why_? His mind whispered as memories of Clan life flashed past his eyes. Memories of being so close to catching the smallest morsel in greenleaf, but coming back empty-pawed. Memories of patrols and Gatherings where his voice was ignored and was put 'out of harm's way'. Memories of smirks and fake laughter when he expressed his thoughts. Memories of the way others acted around him. Their forced smiles and blank gazes. He let his head fall limp to the ground, landing with a small _thump_.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered into the ground.

A voice in the back of his mind spoke up.

_You're not meant to be a warrior._

"So I should have been a stupid medicine cat?" he snarled in response, ignoring the fact that he was alone and replying to his conscience.

_No, _came the sharp tone.

"What, then?" Desperation crept into Greywhisker's voice.

_You just weren't taught correctly._

"So you're blaming my mentor?"

_Yes._

"Marshfoot never did anything wrong!" Greywhisker paused as nostalgia washed over him. "He would always help me and teach me and..." the grey tom trailed off, his eyes glazed.

_Did he really? _

"Stop it!" Greywhisker thrust his muzzle into the ground and blocked his mind from the pestering voice. His gut twisted heavily with guilt.  
>"It's all my fault," he murmured, eyes sealed shut, "no one else, but mine."<p>

_You can become a warrior, you just need to focus and do it._

The return of the voice in the back of his mind startled Greywhisker into opening his eyes.  
>In front of him stood a she-cat. She wasn't one of those plain cats in ThunderClan - oh no. She was perfect. Her pure white fur flowed along her body like a stream. Her dark green eyes shone in the shadows of the tree under which she stood. Her muzzle was delicate, yet fiercely attractive. Her long limbs added to her graceful stature and raised her above lowly others. Around her neck hung a simple brown collar.<p>

She was flawless. She was perfect-

"Are- are you okay?" Her voice reminded him of leaves hovering on the wind. He blinked, falling out of his trance.

"Um.." He bit his lip, confused as to what to say. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

She walked forward, her paws making virtually no sound on the grass-strewn forest floor. "You don't seem fine."

"I am!" he reassured her, giving an edgy grin.

She paused by his head, looking down at him. He scrabbled ungracefully to his paws, his grey fur messy and clearly unkempt.

"So," he started, attempting to look into her emerald eyes, then shying away from their intensity, "what's your name?"

She uttered a low purr. "Sienna - or you can just call me Si for short."

_Sienna_, thought Greywhisker, _she must be a kittypet._

"Sorry, what did you say?" gasped the young warrior, not realising that Sienna had asked him a question. The white kittypet smiled. A real smile that made those of lovers seem insignificant in comparison. A smile that stole all the beauty away from the world when you looked at it. A smile that was unique, that was perfect.

"I just asked what your name was."  
>"Oh," faltered Greywhisker, nearly lost in his thoughts again, "I'm Greywhisker, a warrior of ThunderClan!" Even to his own ears, Greywhisker could his voice sounded fake.<p>

Interest and curiosity sparked in Sienna's eyes. "ThunderClan?" she asked instantaneously, unable to contain herself.

Greywhisker gave a small purr and launched into everything about ThunderClan, propelled on by Sienna's purrs and smiles. He spoke about the life and roles of all the cats in the Clan, including the kits and the elders. He told her about the ancestors of the Clan and all the heroes that have saved them many times over. He told her about the territory - the camp, the surrounding forest and even the best hunting spots. He told her about the times he had hunted - he even showed her the hunting poses that he had been taught. He told her about the seasons, the first snow and leaf-fall he had ever witnessed. Finally, he spoke about the Gatherings, where the Clans come together in peace for one night.

The white kittypet was a great listener, she had only asked a few questions, and those only about the foreign Clan-words he used. When he finally finished on the clans, he paused, thinking of what else to talk about. During their conversation, Sienna had settled down in the grass next to him. Now, when the silence came on, she stared out between the trees at the sunset. Time had gone so fast, thought Greywhisker. He glanced around at his surroundings and felt shock settle in his chest.

_I've come so far._

Loneliness joined the fading shock as he stared out through the gap in the surrounding trees. A small wooden bridge rested fragile on the banks of a river.

_I've got to head back._

_No, Sienna will be lonely, you should stay with her._

A small sigh escaped the kittypet's mouth as she gazed out over the horizon. "Why are you out here all alone, then? Don't your C-Clanmates worry about you?"

Greywhisker snorted and pulled up a clump of grass with a fore-claw. "No," he said.

"Oh," she murmured and looked back at the sunset, "why not?"

"They-" Greywhisker started, then backtracked. Should he tell her this? The logical part of his mind got the better of him and he continued, "I'm not really much of a hit back in the Clan. I mess everything up," he looked over at Sienna, who looked back at him with those green, green eyes. "I shouldn't be a warrior."

The pale silver kittypet's muzzle creased in a frown. "You seem like a warrior to me."

Greywhisker snorted again, laughing at how ignorant she was. "Look at me, and ask yourself that again. I bet you'll just laugh and call me Grey_paw_, just like the rest of _them_."

She stared at him long and hard before answering, "Greywhisker, you _are_ a warrior. If they can't see it, they're all blind. All you need to do is prove it, then they'll see that you arejust as worthy as t_hey are."_

"Sure," he spat, flinging the grass clump off his paw and resting his chin on the ground, "like they would see it." Silence followed.

"They will," she murmured finally and returned her eyes to the golden glow of the sun.

The most absurd idea was forming in Greywhisker's mind. No, he told himself, that's plain stupid. But his voice wouldn't listen.

"Come back to ThunderClan with me, I'll show you what it's like, you can see it for yourself!"

Sienna looked over at him understandingly. "I would go with you, Greywhisker, but my owners are so... so nice to me, I couldn't just leave them." She looked over towards a small cluster of Twoleg dens on the horizon, illuminated by the sunlight.

The light of hope in the warrior's chest vanished and he looked down at his paws.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and rose to her paws ever so gracefully, "we'll meet again, I'm sure of it."

"Pick a time and place," Greywhisker joked, raising his head to meet her eyes - green, like the luscious grass in meadows over the mountains.

"The bridge," she murmured and rested her muzzle on top of his head. "It's sunset, and I best be going. I'll be here tomorrow, waiting for you, though."

Greywhisker felt something flutter in his chest at the idea of seeing her again. "Really?"

"Really." She turned and bounded across the bridge, towards the far off settlement of Twoleg dens, her tail waving and pale silver fur streaming in the wind.

A small smile spread across Greywhisker's face. It wasn't a painted smile, like one of those in ThunderClan. No, it was a real smile.

**Ohaithar. I'm Promise, and this is the start of what I hope to be a major FanFiction. I'm from Australia – you know, that island floating in the middle of the sea where everyone wears cork-hats and lives in the outback riding kangaroos? Yeah, that one. Anyway, enough about me. **

**So, what did you think? Ready to delve deeper into the story? I assure you, it won't disappoint. Click that little blue link down the bottom of the page (Under the allegiances – c'mon, I had to chuck them in somewhere) and tell me what you think. :) **

**~Promise***

**Also, a note from a good friend and the beta of this story.**

Haithar.

I'll hit myself if I find a typo in the final, uploaded chapter. And I'm PRETTY sure actual author has final say. That aside, I'm 99% sure there are little to no grammatical errors here. Bah, I am a dominatrix who wielded a whip and made you capitalize things and uncapitalize things and fixed up all your silly little errors, then charged you a couple of grand for my hard work. -dragonFELL

**Ignore the Allegiances, they're just to give you some background information on looks and positions.**

**~ ThunderClan ~**

**Leader**: **Whitestar** –

_White long furred tom with bright yellow eyes and an age-cracked voice._

**Deputy**: **Goldenwing** -

_Pale golden she-cat that appears almost white in the sunlight and has grass-green coloured eyes._

**Medicine Cat: Snowstream** –

_Fluffy white she-cat with darker paws and blue eyes_

**~ Warriors ~**

**Ashbreeze** –

_Lean, long furred grey tabby tom with bight green eyes_

**Hollyfrost** –

_Mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with mainly dark ginger spots with deep amber – almost red- eyes._

_Apprentice_: _**Quietpaw**_

**Dewwhisker** –

_Light gray she-cat with light green eyes and a calm, quiet persona._

**Redwing** –

_Bright red ginger she-cat with warm yellow eyes, she is also of kittypet heritage._

**Darkflower – **

_Attractive jet-black she-cat with honey coloured eyes and a long tail_

**Fernfrost –**

_White she-cat with large brown tabby patches (more brown that white) and yellow-green eyes._

**Fawnstep –**

_Small light-brown she-cat with darker paws and light green eyes_

**Cricketstep –**

_Pale grey tom with pale green eyes_

**Blossomclaw –**

_Appealing longhaired tortie-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes and hooked claws_

**Firewhisker** –

_Gold and ginger classic tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Apprentice:__** Stonepaw**_

**Silversong –**

_Appealing silver she-cat with white underbelly, chest, muzzle and has blue eyes._

**Ravenflight – **

_Sleek-furred black tom with yellow eyes_

_Apprentice: __**Honeypaw**_

**Sparrowstrike –**

_Brown tabby tom with dark yellow eyes and a long tail._

**Splashheart –**

_White she-cat with patches of different colours all over her pelt and bright blue eyes._

_Apprentice: __**Skypaw**_

**Badgernose –**

_Thickly built black and white splashed tom with dark amber eyes_

**Yellowclaw – **

_Pale golden she-cat with yellow eyes and a striped tail_

**Frostflight –**

Pale grey, almost white she-cat with bright blue eyes and a few black streaks.

Has diluted kittypet origins.

**Ambershade –**

_Beautiful dark golden-ginger she-cat with huge, amber eyes and darker dapples on her back._

**Misty –**

_White she-cat with dark grey splashes on her back, head and flanks with dark blue eyes_

**Toma – **

_Dark brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes, broad shoulders and long claws._

_Apprentice: __**Stormpaw**_

~ **Apprentices ~**

**Honeypaw –**

_Small dark golden she-cat with emerald eyes and a white left forepaw and tail tip._

**Quietpaw –**

_A fluffy, snow-white she-cat with rather expressive amber eyes and was born mute._

_Family: Stonepaw_

**Palepaw –**

_A lean golden tom, almost blonde, with a white chest, belly, paws and bright blue eyes the colour of the sky._

_Family: Honeypaw_

**Stormpaw –**

_Light grey tom with stormy green eyes and flecks of white_

**Stonepaw – **

_Dark grey tom with splashes of white and dark blue eyes_

**Skypaw –**

_Light grey-and-white splashed she-cat with pale, bight blue eyes_

**Queens**

**Greycloud –**

_Small gray tabby she-cat with off-white paws, ear tips, tail, mizzle, underbelly, chest, neck and has green eyes. _

**Birchkit – **

_Very light brown, almost blonde tom with hollow dapples and amber eyes_

**Willowsong –**

_Large silver she-cat with light brown eyes, originally a purebred kittypet._

**Rainkit** –

_Dark grey tabby she-cat with unusual dark blue eyes _

**Halfkit –**

_Black she-cat with white chest, socks, muzzle and green/yellow eyes_

**Poppykit** –

_White and tortie she-cat with bright green eyes_

**Elders**

**Maplefur –**

_Pale brown she-cat with green eyes and a white muzzle_

**Blacknose -**

_Jet black tom with a bright pink nose and glinting green eyes._

Lawllookatthatbuttondowntheir. Clickit? ;3

**~Promise***


	2. I: Silver Stars

"Halfkit, you're breathing too loud!" came the obnoxious cry of Halfkit's sister.

"Poppykit, be quiet," groaned Rainkit, her tail flicking audibly against the ground.

"But I can't sleep!" Poppykit cried.

"Poppykit," growled one of the other queens in the den, "be quiet or I'll call Blossomclaw in here."

Poppykit backpedalled furiously, her eyes wide in fear. "Blossomclaw..." she murmured, tail between her hind legs, "you wouldn't."

Halfkit opened one eye and studied Poppykit who was still frozen in fear. Blossomclaw was a warrior of ThunderClan, renowned for her ferocity and skill in battle—and her hatred for younger and weaker cats. There had been many times when Poppykit had wandered onto the black she-cat's path, and the kit had learned to never do it again.

Halfkit let a small grin flicker across her muzzle and she began letting air out her lungs as loudly possible.

"Halfkit…" mewed Poppykit, distressed.

A paw jabbed the side of Halfkit's black pelt and she blinked open one eye to stare up at Rainkit.

"Morning," Rainkit murmured, glancing over at their sister who was curled up in her own separate nest with her ears pulled back. Returning her gaze back to Halfkit, she began to clean her long grey fur, pulling out pieces off moss and twigs. "The apprentice ceremony is going to be today," she stated.

Halfkit just blinked, then yawned. "Oh, okay. I wonder who my mentor will be."

Puffing out her chest, Rainkit stared up at the den roof with pride glinting in her deep blue eyes. "I'm going to get Goldenwing," she mewed, smiling broadly at the thought of having the golden deputy as a mentor.

"Oh yeah?" snorted Halfkit, flicking her tail under her sister's nose. "I'll get Whitestar."

"You can _have_Whitestar!" Rainkit giggled, prancing away from her sister. Halfkit stared back at her with anger sparking in her eyes. The black and white she-cat rose to her paws, stretching out her back legs as she sized up how she would knock her annoying sister to the ground.

"You two, take it outside before Greycloud and Birchkit wake up," yawned Willowsong, blinking open her eyes.

"Yes, mother," crowed Rainkit and Halfkit before promptly dashing out of the den and into the sunlight after a morning stretch. Glancing back, Halfkit heard Poppykit asking mother if she could go with them. Halfkit turned away.

"Gotcha!" giggled Rainkit, as she raced after her sister and pinned her down in the middle of camp. A few warriors chuckled as they saw the kits playing and some even settled down to watch.

"No you didn't," cried Halfkit, thrashing her tail back and forth, "that's cheating!"

Rainkit paused for a minute, confusion showing in her dark blue eyes. That hesitation was all Halfkit needed to thrust with all her strength up. Rainkit fell flat on her back.

"Oops," the grey kit started giggling on the ground. Eventually she rolled over, still shaking with her bursts of laughter. "No- not f-f-fair," she snorted in-between her purrs.

"Of course it was fair," Halfkit said simply, sitting down and licking a paw as if to show her sister that she wasn't fussed or hurt. "You just weren't ready."

Now frowning, Rainkit sat next to her sister and began cleaning her long grey fur of all the dirt it had gathered. Halfkit relaxed, closing her eyes and soaking up the sun's heat.

A wave of wind brought her rocketing to her senses and she leaped away, spinning around with her mouth open in a hiss. Halfkit landed in a tumble of fur and paws, ending up lying on her back. Rainkit stood a foxtail away, eyes wide and paw held up in what should have been a move to knock her to the ground.

"How-how did you do that?" she whispered, jaw barely moving and laughter catching in her throat

Coughing, Halfkit got to her paws. "I don't know... but my back really hurts." She pulled a face, spitting dirt out of her mouth.

Rainkit just stared at her before shaking her head and trotting over. "At least you'll be a better warrior than me. Father might even make you deputy when he's the leader." Rainkit's blue eyes flickered as if she could picture it perfectly. "And you'd still fall on your tail."

"Halfstar," whispered Halfkit, ignoring the last comment, "but that's such a stupid name."

"It suits you," snorted Rainkit, a smirk playing on her muzzle.

"Uh…"

"Because you've got half a brain, stupid!" she crowed and dashed off, just begging for Halfkit to follow.

The black she-cat did, chasing over her sister and purring with laughter. "Come back here, you little mouse-brain!" she yowled, faking anger in her tone. All she heard was Rainkit's high-pitched laughter.

They ran in circles, each matching the other's pace—even though Rainkit could clearly pull away—as to not end the game. Finally, when they were both out of breath, they collapsed in the centre of camp. Cheers and purrs came from the watching warriors as they ate their midday meal. Rainkit and Halfkit flushed with embarrassment and settled down quietly, just looking at the world around them.

Looking up, Rainkit's ear flicked and her eyes narrowed.

"Something wrong?" Halfkit asked, tugging at a knot in her tail.

"The patrol—father's back!" Rainkit leaped to her paws, bushy tail flicking her sister in the face. Unamused at the fur clinging to her nose, Halfkit glanced over towards the entrance of the camp and saw a patrol of five warriors striding through the brambles. Badgernose stood at the head of the patrol, his dark blue eyes deep in thought.

"Badgernose!" cried Rainkit, dashing towards the black and brown tom with sudden speed.  
>Grinning at her sister, Halfkit followed at a more relaxed pace.<p>

Badgernose flicked his tail, sending the rest of the patrol into the camp to relax, and made his way towards his two daughters with a broad smile on his muzzle. Rainkit reached their father first and bumped her pink nose against his, purring a greeting and moving aside to give Halfkit room. The black and white she-cat padded up to her father and grinned, grateful to see Badgernose before their ceremony.

"How are my—where's Poppykit?" His expression grew wary and he looked around, trying to spot the tortoiseshell kit.

"Looking for me, Badgernose?" inquired a small voice from behind their father. Breathing a sigh of relief, he moved aside to reveal Poppykit's small form. She squinted up at her father who stood two heads taller than her. Halfkit looked away, feeling pity for her younger sister. Poppykit was really brave—but because of her size, no one understood that she could take care of herself.

Badgernose purred, flicking his tail against his daughter's side. "Where have you been, Poppykit?"

"I've been hunting!" she mewed proundly, grinning up into her father's dark blue eyes.

"Oh," giggled Halfkit, "and where would you be doing that?"

Looking offended at her sister's words, Poppykit pointed with her tail over at a corner of the camp. "There. I was hunting a scaly thing, it was so—"

"A snake?" demanded Badgernose, standing up with his claws splayed out.

"Nope, it was just this small thing—only as big as my paw." Poppykit said this with pride, her green eyes shining.

Suppressing giggles as they looked at each other, Rainkit and Halfkit stretched their limbs, already tired and stiff from their chasing.

Badgernose, now relieved, looked over at them and flicked his tail questioningly.

"We had a bit of a fight then chased each other—" explained Halfkit before being cut off by her sister.

"Yeah, you should have seen us! Halfkit did this crazy spinning thing and she jumped at least five fox lengths!"

Halfkit sighed, annoyed by her sister's exaggeration. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Poppykit's tail drooping, her normally bright eyes now dulled.

As Rainkit explained everything that had happened to a very enthusiastic Badgernose, Halfkit moved towards Poppykit. She sat next to her, wrapping her tail around her and nuzzling Poppykit's cheek.

"What do you want?" demanded the small she-cat, staring glumly in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry for being such a mouse-brain," Halfkit whispered, licking her sister's head.

"Don't worry, I'm just overreacting," Poppykit replied, still obviously avoiding eye contact.

"You'll be a great warrior," murmured Halfkit, "you just have to practice like you did today— and then no one will laugh at you!"

"Really?" came the small voice, cracking with sadness.

"Really," whispered the black and white she-cat, giving her sister one last lick on the ear.  
>Poppykit returned her now brighter gaze to Rainkit and listened as her sister explained what happened earlier that day. Halfkit purred and shuffled closer to Poppykit before settling down with one ear angled to hear Rainkit's complete exaggerations of the events.<p>

"And I raise my paw—just like this—and I was thinking I was going to catch her by surprise, so I swung it. Then, guess what? She wasn't there! She was in mid-air spinning away from me and then she landed so weirdly that she went toppling head over paws and just landed in the dirt with the silliest expression ever on her face!"

Letting Rainkit's voice fade away, Halfkit closed her eyes and let her senses drift around. She could detect the faint scents of prey that she had learned by eating them. She could also heard them rummaging around in the greenleaf foliage, looking for new stocks of food. The taste tickled the end of her tongue and her stomach rumbled.

She snorted and continued to taste the air. A strange, fresh smell that tickled her nose caught her attention and she raised her head higher, trying to identify it.

"Rain's coming," observed Poppykit. Surprised by the voice, Halfkit opened her eyes and looked across at her sister.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"When you and Rainkit play together, I just sit and watch—I learn things."

Nodding mutely, Halfkit looked over towards her father. Badgernose let out a loud purr of laughter as Rainkit finished with her story and collapsed on the ground, tired. Badgernose's gaze softened as he looked down at all of his kits. He raised his nose to the air and blinked.

"Rain's coming." Halfkit and Poppykit snorted at his statement. Their father eyed them with interest for a moment. "Alright, you three should get some sleep so that you're ready for the ceremony, it won't be long now."

Poppykit leaped to her paws and dashed away, getting a head start. The two other she-cats jumped to their own paws in excitement and scrambled towards the nursery and after their sister with renewed energy.

Badgernose watched them go, his black and white splashed pelt glowing in the sunlight and dark blue eyes glinting with happiness.

"Good luck," he whispered and wandered towards the fresh-kill pile as their tails disappeared behind the nursery brambles.

* * *

><p>The three kits came charging through the nursery den, throwing moss and sticks into the air behind them. They skidded to a halt as they neared their mother, Poppykit in the lead.<p>

"Poppykit, that's no fair—" Halfkit began.

"Yeah, you cheated!" meowed Rainkit, her muzzle twisted in a frown.

"Cheated," echoed Halfkit, a mischievous grin flickering on her muzzle.

Poppykit just raised her head and trotted over to where the two queens lays curled up, talking to each other. Halfkit and Rainkit looked at each other and snorted before padding over to their own nests quietly. With a soft 'huff' of air, Halfkit fell onto her moss nest and curled up, her black tail under her nose. Her hazel eyes observed Poppykit ever so silently.

"We bumped into Badgernose!" Poppykit mewed, licking Willowsong's pelt as she explained the day's events. "But before that, I was hunting and I nearly caught this lizard thing—no, no, don't worry, it wasn't a snake." Their mother had started to her paws at the mention of the lizard but was now relaxed once more as Poppykit explained.

Giving a slight sigh, Rainkit fell back into her own moss nest. Willowsong curled protectively around Poppykit and soon enough, the murmurs of dreams and shallow breathing filled the den. Birchkit, a one-moon old kit, struggled at his mother's stomach, wriggling around to try and find a comfortable position. Eventually he settled with his nose pressed into Greycloud's flank.

A small smile on her face, Halfkit observed her family. Calmness settled over her as she leaned against the side of her moss nest. She let a low purr out as Birchkit kicked a back leg, chasing something in his dreams. His odd blue-golden eyes flickered and jaw dropped open, tongue lolling out. Stifling a _mrrow_of laughter, Halfkit curled up and let her eyes flutter closed.

A twig poked into her side. The black and white she-cat twisted, finding a new position. A rock pressed against her spine. Halfkit flipped over, suddenly frustrated. Finally, she found a place where nothing annoyed her.

Sleep wouldn't come. Her legs ached and eyes watered. Exasperated, Halfkit rose to her paws and padded across the den, hoping that sleep would come easier if she continued to pace back and forth. It only succeeded in her growing more agitated; anger clawed at her chest and she sat down, staring out into the camp. Her eyes grew wide.

At the base of Highrock swarmed a mass of warriors. In the centre was Whitestar. He strode back and forth, tail lashing. Goldenwing stood behind him, calm and beautiful as ever.  
>"Shadow… they have taken… we must go… borders…"<p>

Patches of speech floated towards the black and white kit. She strained her ears, eager to learn more. Whitestar stopped pacing and stared into the eyes of the gathered warriors, apparently waiting for an answer.

One by one, each warrior nodded. Relief spread across Whitestar's face and he turned to Goldenwing, who nodded in her turn.

"Move out," Whitestar ordered, his voice louder than before. Grimly, the formation of warriors turned and padded out, leaving a selected few behind—including Goldenwing. Halfkit watched the group proceed towards the camp entrance and disappear beyond the foliage that led into the woods. Confused, she looked back towards Goldenwing. The deputy had vanished from the Highrock, and the leader from the camp grounds—but a few of the warriors still lingered, unsure of how to act.

_What's going on? _Halfkit asked herself silently. She rose to her paws and began to move towards a warrior standing nearest the nursery. Halfkit stopped mid-step.

_Was I supposed to see that?_she thought, eyes widening. Not waiting to find out, she turned tail and ran back towards her nest. No one inside the den had moved a muscle – even Birchkit was in the same awkward position. Heart pumping, Halfkit curled up in her moss nest, resting her chin on her paws. She closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness. She didn't think once about the stone poking her leg or the twig against her back. She didn't even notice when the comforting wave of sleep came washing over her.

* * *

><p>The meadow buzzed with life. Mice scuttled around, weaving through the thick grass. Bees wafted around in the sky, humming their little tunes in the bright greenleaf day. Butterflies of all colours and sizes drifted around, fluttering from flower to flower. Halfkit stared across the expanse of green grass and flowers, her eyes wide with awe. A ring of trees surrounded the meadow, swaying in the breeze and stretching their branches across the sky. Shards of light glittered down through the soft barked limbs.<p>

Halfkit could barely contain her excitement. She leaped up, breathing in the fresh air and letting a loud purr rumble in her throat. She fell back to the ground, landing on her paws awkwardly. It didn't deter her, and suddenly, she burst into action. Long legs propelled her body forwards and she began to run. Halfkit closed her eyes, feeling the wind tug restlessly against her fur. Her tail streamed behind her, a black ribbon. She finally paused at the end of the field, the pads on her paws tingling as they sank into the soft dirt. A flutter caught her attention and she focused her gaze on a brightly coloured butterfly. Halfkit sank into a hunting crouch, eyes narrowed. Her tail thudded against the ground in excitement as the butterfly came to a rest on a blade of grass.

The black and white she-cat leaped, throwing herself forward. She flew past the butterfly and straight into a patch of yellow flowers. Disgruntled, Halfkit sat up and shook her fur, flinging dirt into the air.

"Stupid butterfly," she spat, cleaning a mud-stained paw.

The trees sighed in the wind, shedding broad green leaves. A shadow wavered at the edge of the meadow, the shape curiously cat-like. Halfkit nearly paid no attention to it until a beam of light shined through the thick cover of leaves just long enough for a pelt of white fur to flash almost blindingly. Curious, Halfkit turned to look in the direction the shadow had been.

Nothing was there.

_That's strange, I could have sworn— _Halfkit caught a flicker of movement in the corner of her eye and she spun around again. The shadow retreated.

"Hey," Halfkit meowed, calling after the shadow, "wait up!" The shadow did no such thing—merely turned tail and vanished into the undergrowth. Frustrated that she was being ignored, Halfkit sprinted after it, her paws clawing up debris. As soon as she left the light of the meadow behind, Halfkit began to feel a sinking feeling in her stomach. She swallowed it down and continued to run after the shadow. She saw only glimpses of movement—and occasionally white fur.

_Definitely a cat, _Halfkit noted, breathing heavily. A tree root rose out of the darkness, forcing her to swerve dramatically to the left. She skidded to a stop, slightly dazed. Halfkit shook her head and continued, ducking under low hanging branches and leaping over roots, still following the movement ahead of her. Low ditches in the ground made her fall head-over paws more than once and a branch caught her unawares across her muzzle. Halfkit was more than delighted to see a bright glow ahead of her and she increased her pace, pushing forward.

Light shone directly into her eyes and it took her a moment before she could see again. She was back in the meadow, standing on a sloping hill. The buzz of bees and flutter of wings resounding in her ears.

Confused, Halfkit turned and peered into the dark woods. Movement behind a tree made her skitter backwards. She lost her balance and tumbled down the hill, landing in an ungraceful heap. Upset, Halfkit curled up, just wanting to get away from this place.

"I want to go home," she whimpered, licking her white chest fur like her mother used to do when she was afraid.

_Crack_

Fear made Halfkit's fur stand on end and she froze instinctively.

Silence.

Only the sound of her beating heart could be heard—thudding in her ears. It was eerie without—

Halfkit nearly gasped. The greenleaf sounds were gone. The bees were silent, the butterflies had ceased moving and even the slight breeze wasn't there anymore.

Uncertainty settled deep within the kit's chest, but it was courage that made her rise to her paws and look again. Her throat ached, but she stood strong. She knew that someone was here.

The meadow was empty.

Frustration boiled inside of Halfkit and she spun around, a snarl etched on her muzzle. She glared into every corner of the forest, staring at the smallest of shadows. Halfkit's eyes finally came in a full circuit and she ended up staring, unblinking, at the bark of one tree. A small head peered around the corner of the roots and she took a quick breath, shocked.

A pair of green-blue eyes flashed.

Breathing heavily, Halfkit sat bolt upright in her nest. Her ivory claws were curled into the moss, clumps of the soft green plant pulling away from the nest. Her chest ached and her limbs felt damp with mud. She shrugged the feelings away and rose unsteadily to her paws, looking around.

The soft glow of dusk streamed through the nursery entrance, illuminating the shapes of her sleeping kin. Greycloud was curled around Birchkit, dark grey fur fluffed up to keep her son warm. Relief flooded through Halfkit's muscles and she let her fur lay flat.

"It was just a dream," she said to herself and padded past the sleeping forms of her family.

_Pat-pat-pat_

Halfkit's ears flicked, picking up the faint sound of paws on wet leaves.

_Pat-pat-pat_

Several more pairs joined the first and started coming closer. Alarmed, Halfkit crept around the edge of the den entrance and stared out. The sky was grey and overcast, as if it had been raining recently. A fresh, damp scent told her that it had come and gone. Still troubled by the sounds, Halfkit looked towards the camp entrance, where the orange light of sun-rise streamed through the brambles around it.

_Thhh-ick Thhh-ick_

Halfkit blinked. It sounded as if—

Through the entrance streamed at least a dozen warriors. Their pelts were wet and ragged, some thick with a dark red liquid. Others limped and struggled along, their muzzles contorted in pain. Behind the main group came four other warriors, dragging the bodies of two cats with them. Halfkit gasped, her eyes taking in the sight before her. Slowly, the warriors filed into the centre of camp, leaving a clear path for the others dragging the limp bodies. Carefully, they rested the two fallen warriors in the centre of camp and backed away, eyes dull and lifeless. Halfkit stood on the tips of her paws, trying to get a better look. The stench of wet fur hit her nose and she grimaced, falling back to her regular height. Silently, the crowd parted as Goldenwing padded through towards the bodies. She looked down at the two warriors, eyes sad as she took in their limp forms. She leaned over, pushing her nose into the long grey fur of one of smaller one. Face constricted in sorrow, she padded over to another cluster of warriors.

"Get Snow… injuries…" Halfkit was still too far away to hear what was being said, but she glimpsed the white fur of their leader through the gaps between the bodies.

"_Foxfoot_!" shrieked a voice. All heads turned to look at a young she-cat standing in front of the warrior den.

"Fawnstep, hush," an older warrior emerged from the den and caressed the brown she-cat with his tail, eyes sad. Fawnstep staggered into the warrior's side and pushed her muzzle into his chest, muttering quietly. The older warrior just sighed and closed his eyes.

Halfkit, eyes wide, started creeping back into her den. Slowly, groups of cats wandered into the camp and whispered prayers towards the two fallen warriors. The black and white was confused – and afraid. Not knowing what to do, she retreated back to her nest, curling up once again and forcing sleep upon herself.

When Halfkit woke once again, the her memories of earlier feeling like a passing blur – a puddle of water rippling with images that she couldn't sort out. Her body felt thick and unresponsive, as if she had been sleeping for days. The chill of morning pressed against her fur and she shook her coat, widening her eyes to take in the world. Willowsong was gone. Fear took seed deep within her chest and Halfkit rose to her paws, staggering over to her mother's nest. It was still warm, meaning that Willowsong couldn't have been gone long.

"Halfkit, is that you?" The black kit turned around to find Poppypaw staring at her, small pink mouth wide.

"Of course, who else would it be, silly?" Those words didn't feel like they came from her own mouth nor from her mind, but she shrugged it off like dust falling her coat.

"I—I was just scared. Willowsong stood up and left just now and I thought you were… were…" she trailed off, eyes unsure.

"It's okay—" Halfkit began to reassure her until a voice cut over the top of hers.

"So you're awake, that's good. That's good."

"Willowson—" Poppykit leaped up from her nest and swarmed over to her mother, eyes brimming with happiness. "Where did you go? What were you doing?" she questioned.

Halfkit glanced around, catching the slitted eyes of her sister and grinned slightly.

Willowsong sniffed, drawing the attention of the three kits. "Whitestar would like to see you today, it's a big day."

The three pairs of eyes grew wide and they sat up straighter, unintentionally beginning to clean their own pelts. Willowsong let out a soft purr of encouragement and turned to pad out of the den, telling them to come outside as soon as they were ready.

"Something isn't right," murmured a soft voice in Halfkit's ear. Halfkit let her eyes flutter close briefly, letting Rainkit's scent wash over her as she thought about the night.

"No," she agreed without turning to look over at her sister and continued to clean her pelt without another word. The three sisters waited for each other to finish up—and even when they were about to walk out of the nursery, Halfkit had to pull a sprig of moss from Poppykit's neck.

"Thanks," the small she-cat meowed, looking dazed. Halfkit swallowed and padded into the bright morning sunlight. In the day, their camp was stunning. Light fluttered through the breaks in the bramble wall around them and dappled the soft earth with golden. Dew glistened in the light, glowing like the eyes of the many warriors of the Clan. That day, in the centre of the camp stood all the warriors. Their pelts were clean and neat – apart from a few cobwebs that covered the many injuries they had riddled across their pelts. All eyes were centred on the three sisters. Their confidence slowly dwindling, the kits made their way into the centre of the camp, where they sat beneath Highrock, licking their jaws nervously.

Whitestar emerged from his den, long snow-coloured fur fluttering in the wind and yellow eyes glistening. He looked down at the kits and gave a short purr.

"Today, we are here to remember—remember two proud and courageous warriors who laid down their lives to save our Clan during a time of need." Whitestar paused, his voice cracking with a mixture of grief and age. "I can openly say that without them, half of our Clan would not be here today."

A hushed silence fell over the gathered cats, as if a force was pushing down on all of their shoulders.

Taking a shuddering breath, Whitestar continued. "Many of you here know what has happened the past sun, but for those that do not know, I will speak the whole story here before you.

"One sun ago, ShadowClan declared that they were claiming a stretch of territory across the Thunderpath. They took us off guard, for we all know that ShadowClan has never shown such aggression before—but everything was explained once we saw the cat who was leading their invading patrol, and all of ShadowClan."

Whitestar cast his gaze around, letting his eyes rest on every warrior, queen, apprentice and elder.

"Hawkstar has passed on into StarClan and Slatepelt is now the leader of ShadowClan."

Shock rippled through the cats, as they looked back and forth, eyes wide.

"…Slatepelt—that good for nothing tom…"

"Him, deputy? He hates the lot of us—"

"This is mousedung! How it this be true?"

"Hawkstar, choosing a battle hungry kitten to lead the Clan…"

"You're lying!" A high-pitched shriek broke through the swarm of voices and all turned to look at the culprit. A dark furred warrior stood tall, her pelt ruffled in the breeze that swarmed through the camp.

Halfkit let out a small gasp as she recognised Blossomclaw, the dark she-cat feared by all Clans during battle. Rainkit shivered and Halfkit wrapped her tail around the grey she-cat, silent in awe at the unfolding events.

Whitestar turned to look down at Blossomclaw, his yellow gaze placid. "There shall be time and _place_for this later, Blossomclaw," he breathed, clearly heard over the blanket of silence that had fallen across the Clan. Blossomclaw snarled, claws pricking into the dirt at her paws. Whitestar's eyes narrowed but he turned to the rest of the gathered cats.

"With the start of ShadowClan's new leadership comes a gathering darkness for us. Slatestar was the one that declared that land theirs yesterday and he will stop at nothing until it is his."

The news sunk in, and as it did, the fur on shoulders settled and the wild gazes dulled. All warriors, queens and elders knew what this meant.

"ThunderClan will not bow to them, however. These two fallen warriors proved this today, facing half of ShadowClan by themselves." Whitestar took a deep breath, preparing himself.  
>"After rushed consideration, I led a group of warriors out to meet ShadowClan and fight for the land, warning them off. ShadowClan expected this, and split their party into two. One met us at the Thunderpath. The other, however, headed towards our camp. Foxfoot intercepted them and called for help. Only one warrior came to his rescue, but that warrior fought as hard as five. He is the only reason no one in camp was injured."<p>

_…in camp, _Halfkit thought, her lips forming frown. _That must mean… _Whitestar cut of her train of thought as he continued.

"Our party found them as we came back from the border, battered and bruised but having held ShadowClan at bay for the time. Foxfoot was crouched in the dirt, fighting for life. He told us what happened, how they had fought ShadowClan, protecting each other as they breathed their dying breaths. We brought their bodies back, as they both deserve the most honourable ritual ever held beneath StarClan."

Whitestar raised his nose to the sky, eyes closed and jaw parted slightly.

Halfkit blinked, noting the wavering strength in his tone as he spoke about the other warrior._ Why won't he say the warrior's name? _she asked silently, _it's like he's trying to make himself believe something…_

The Clan was eerily silent, many of the older cats bowing their heads, eyes closed or staring blankly at the ground. Halfkit turned, staring at all the gathered cats. Everyone, from the youngest apprentice to the oldest elder was faced towards the still bodies of the two warriors. Halfkit found herself looking at the limp forms.

Ginger and grey fur moved rhythmically, swaying like blades of grass in the breeze. Their eyes were closed and bodies arranged gracefully, as if they were just sleeping. Halfkit didn't hear Whitestar speaking as he recited the ancient ceremony; she was too intent on the warriors. These two had died for the Clan, sacrificing themselves without a second thought. Halfkit looked down at her own paws.

_Why can't I imagine myself doing that? _she asked herself.

"Halfkit!" came the sharp whisper from beside her. Halfkit turned her attention to the top of Highrock, where Whitestar fixed them with a pair of glinting yellow eyes.

"We are not only here to farewell to two of our greatest warriors, but also to celebrate the coming of three new apprentices. Poppykit, please step forward."

The small she-cat stepped forward, legs shaking beneath her.

"From now until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be called Poppypaw." Whitestar looked out into the crowd, singling out one warrior. "Goldenwing, you have mentored many apprentices and they have all turned out to be great warriors. I hope that you pass on all your wisdom and courage to your new apprentice."

Goldenwing padded forward and looked down at Poppykit, a purr rising in her chest. Nervously, Poppykit leaned forward and bumped her nose against Goldenwing's. A few Clanmates let out purrs of laughter at the sight, having finally shrugged the silence from their shoulders.

Whitestar smiled and looked back at the other two sisters who had fallen speechless when Poppypaw was given Goldenwing as her mentor.

"Halfkit, step forward." Halfkit obliged, coming to her senses and raising her head proudly. "From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Halfpaw.

"Ashbreeze, you were mentored by Firewhisker and I hope that you pass on all your loyalty and knowledge to your new apprentice, providing the training for her to become a warrior in turn."

A lean grey tom strode forward, pelt slick with rain and blood. He stood tall and proud, seemingly untouched by the injuries that riddled his body. Ashbreeze leaned down and touched his nose softly against Halfpaw's. Halfpaw breathed a pent up sigh of relief and padded to the edge of the camp, Ashbreeze by her side. There, she turned and watched Rainkit, still waiting in the centre of camp.

"Rainkit, please step forward." The grey she-cat stumbled the few steps up to Highrock and stood there, alone and trembling.

_Oh Rainkit, don't be scared,_murmured Halfpaw, silencing a purr in her chest.

"From this day onwards, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Rainpaw." Whitestar flicked his tail, summoning the third and final mentor up to the Highrock. "Blossomclaw, you were mentored by Flickergaze and I hope that you shall pass on his honour and bravery as well as your prowess in battle to your new apprentice."

Rainpaw froze in place, eyes filled with disbelief. She didn't even move as the dark she-cat strode forward and roughly touched noses with her new apprentice. Blossomclaw then turned away and staggered to the medicine den, tail whipping back and forth.

Calling attention away from Rainpaw and back to himself, Whitestar concluded his speech, "Take care, ThunderClan: the coming moons may be hard, but we will persevere and we will never allow ShadowClan to defeat us."

The roar of agreement that burst from the gathered warriors was unbelievable. Halfpaw nearly winced at the noise, but gathered herself in time. Slowly, the majority of gathered cats wandered off to their respective dens, leaving a few still out in the camp.

Rainpaw still hadn't moved, her eyes focused on nothing. Halfpaw stared at her sister before finally leaving her new mentor's side and padding across to her. Rainpaw flinched as Halfpaw's tail rested on her flank.

"Are you alright?" Halfpaw asked warily.

Blankly, Rainpaw turned and headed towards the apprentice den. "I'm perfectly fine. Go back to your mentor." The grey she-cat disappeared into the apprentice den, leaving Halfpaw alone in camp with Ashbreeze lingering off to the side. The black and white apprentice turned to her mentor, confused.

"She'll be okay," he murmured, blinking softly, "she just needs time to take it in. Blossomclaw isn't really that nasty once you get to know her."

Ashbreeze rested his tail on Halfpaw's shoulder before quickly padding away to the warriors den, announcing that they both needed a good rest before tomorrow.

Halfpaw had never felt more awake. She settled on the ground, only to be disturbed by three elders. They silently walked towards the bodies of the two warriors and picked them up, hoisting the weight between their own frail figures. Halfpaw's eyes watched them as they took the limp warriors outside the camp, disappearing into the shadows.

"I wonder where they go," Halfpaw whispered, staring at the place where they had left the camp. She turned her head towards the sky, letting her gaze flicker across the silver points in the sky.

"Silverpelt," she whispered, remembering the name from stories in the nursery, "they go to StarClan…"

_I wonder what it's like up there,_ she thought to herself, _is it the same as down here?_

The stars glimmered silver in the sky, blinking out of existence for a heartbeat then returning brighter than ever.

Even as Halfpaw headed towards her new den, they still sat up in the darkness, silently watching over the dark world below them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well that chapter took long enough to write and upload. I think I'll start off by clarifying a few points that are probably extremely confusing. This whole project is set in an alternate universe. Firestar never joined the Clans and the four – Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow stayed in their territories. Knowing that, the twolegs didn't come and tear apart the forest, nor did Tigerclaw ever request the help of BloodClan. Now, if you stumble across a reincarnation of a character, or the name and personality of one, don't be surprised. The area in which it's set is the original territory, no change in that. Just to let you all know, this fic follows the main character – Halfpaw, as you could probably tell by now – but it's POV will change multiple times as certain events will happen around the place… **

**That summary out of the way, I'ld like to just give a little understanding of what's happening and what will happen. The chapter before this is a prologue. It has a little and a lot to do with the story. I don't want to give much away at this stage, as it's essential to understand a major part of the fic, so I'm going to leave it as being 'a major turning point in the history of the Clans'. Yeah, that sounds good. :P**

**Also, I really want this story to make it to 100K and I can only do it with a little help from you the readers. All I ask for is a short review or maybe even a little bit of CC. These are what give me inspiration and inspiration = more writing gets done. I cannot thank you enough. **

**Note: If you find mistakes, feel free to point them out so I can terrorize my beta reader. :P **

**-_Celestial_***

**-_Fayy_***


End file.
